Tegami
by xtended-blueroses
Summary: Ia harus melakukan sesuatu bukan? Tentu ia harus mengusir kawanan lebah ini dari bunga tercantik Konoha. Sang Rokudaime menghela napas, perlahan ia mengambil pena dan kertas kemudian mulai menulis,"Ne, Sasuke…"


**TEGAMI**

* * *

**Pre-Gaiden, AU dimana Sasuke lebih sering pulang ke Konoha**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Sasuke, Sakura dan keseluruhan karakter adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Hatake Kakashi selalu memperhatikan mereka.

Sejak mereka masih bocah kecil menyebalkan dan berisik, ketika mereka beranjak remaja dan menjadi cahaya harapan Konoha, hingga menginjak usia dewasa. Mungkin mereka tak sadar, tapi Kakashi selalu mengamati setiap perubahan yang terjadi, sekecil apapun itu. Perkembangan jutsu baru yang mereka ciptakan, karir sebagai shinobi, bahkan kehidupan pribadi mereka. Karena itu tugas utama seorang mentor bukan? Terlebih karena hanya mereka bertiga lah orang terdekat yang ia anggap sebagai keluarga.

Naruto, seorang bocah pembuat onar telah berkembang menjadi pahlawan perang kebanggaan desa. Tak ada satupun Shinobi di muka bumi ini yang tak mengenal nama Uzumaki Naruto. Begitupun Sasuke, sang keturunan Uchiha terakhir yang dulu pernah lari dari Konoha, akhirnya menemukan jalan pulang. Seribu ucapan terima kasih pun masih belum cukup untuk membayar jasa Naruto yang menyeret Sasuke untuk kembali meskipun harus berkorban dengan kehilangan satu tangannya.

Tentu Kakashi mengerti betul bagaimana rasanya ketika harus kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga dalam hidup ini, terlebih ketika mereka pergi bukan dalam damai namun direnggut secara paksa. Lubang hitam yang menganga dalam hati itu tak bisa sembuh dengan mudah. Kehampaan masih menghantui Kakashi bahkan belasan tahun setelah ayah, mentor, dan rekan-rekannya pergi. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Ketika melihat orang tercinta mati sudah cukup menyedihkan, tetapi Uchiha Sasuke harus melihat saudaranya sendiri yang membunuh seluruh klan, ya semua orang yang dikenal Sasuke dalam hidupnya. Jika itu terjadi pada Kakashi, mungkin ia sudah gila. Oleh sebab itu, Kakashi tidak melarang Sasuke ketika ia minta izin untuk pergi dari desa.

"Perjalanan untuk menebus kesalahan," kata Sasuke suatu petang di kantor Hokage. Dan Kakashi tak bisa mengatakan 'tidak'.

Kakashi sempat mengira bahwa ia tak akan melihat Uchiha Sasuke menginjakkan kaki lagi di Konoha. Mungkin kembali ke Konoha dan mengingat semua masa lalunya akan membuat Sasuke semakin tersiksa.

Tapi ternyata Kakashi salah.

Selalu ada harapan dalam setiap hal, termasuk harapan untuk mencairkan hati dingin milik Uchiha Sasuke. Dialah orang yang mampu menghadirkan bunga-bunga musim semi di tengah badai salju, Haruno Sakura.

Kakashi tidak tahu persis kapan Sasuke mulai menaruh perasaan pada satu-satunya wanita di timnya itu. Mungkin ketika mereka masih murid akademi atau ketika mereka tergabung dalam tim 7. Entah dari awal atau setelah misi berbahaya ke Negara Ombak berakhir. Kakashi tak yakin. Yang pasti ia menyadarinya sejak mereka masih 12 tahun. Di hari itu ketika bunga Sakura bermekaran di Konoha, tim 7 memutuskan mengakhiri latihan lebih awal dan bergabung dengan warga Konoha lainnya untuk menikmati musim semi yang menyapa desa mereka.

"Sensei, sudah makan belum? Ini aku bawakan tamagoyaki! Enak lho!" ujar Sakura ceria ketika mereka sudah mendapat tempat yang nyaman untuk menikmati bunga yang bernama sama dengannya,"Ini buatanku sendiri," ujarnya lagi.

"Ayo Naruto dan Sasuke-kun ikut makan juga! Aku masak cukup untuk kita semua," kata Sakura seraya membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Waaah sugoi, Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto senang sambil bersiap mengambil sumpit,"Tentu aku akan makan banyak. Heheheh….Hei, Teme! Jangan makan banyak-banyak!"

"Tch!" Uchiha Sasuke duduk mendekat dan meraih sumpit yang telah disiapkan Sakura.

Sakura menyerahkan kotak bento pada Naruto, "Ini untukmu Naruto! Aku buatkan dengan kaldu Chashu!"

"Dan ini untuk Kakashi-sensei!" katanya ceria.

"Ah.._Arigatou_, Sakura!" Kakashi menerima jatah tamagoyakinya dengan tersenyum.

"Ini spesial untuk Sasuke-kun! Tamagoyaki dengan irisan daging dan tomat!" Sakura menawarkan sekotak tamagoyaki pada Sasuke.

"Hn. _Arigatou_," Sasuke menerima kotak bentonya dengan wajah datar. Namun Kakashi tidak melewatkan semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya. Semburat yang selalu muncul ketika Sakura memberikan perhatian khusus untuknya.

Pun ketika rambut merah muda Sakura tertiup angin, bagaikan kelopak bunga Sakura yang menari bersama angin. Kakashi menangkap pandangan sang Uchiha terakhir pada rekan setimnya dan…semburat merah itu kembali muncul. Sepanjang sore itu Kakashi berulang kali menangkap basah Uchiha Sasuke sedang melirik atau memandangi Sakura. Tampaknya ia bukan saja menikmati keindahan bunga Sakura tapi juga nona Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke boleh mengira dirinya berhasil menipu seluruh dunia, tapi tidak untuk Hatake Kakashi.

Sayangnya… bukan hanya Sasuke yang menikmati keindahan nona Sakura sore itu, tapi juga selusin pemuda lainnya. Ia mengenali beberapa di antaranya. Pemuda alis tebal dan berbaju hijau ketat, ah…anggota tim Guy. Juga pemuda yang selalu membawa anak anjing di jaketnya, dia pernah melihatnya berlatih dengan Kurenai. Seorang pemuda genin berambut biru yang dulu pernah ada dibawah asuhannya tapi tak lolos tes lonceng, errr…Kakashi tak ingat namanya. Dan satu pemuda anggota tim Hayate.

Kakashi kembali manatap Haruno Sakura yang tengah membereskan peralatan makan mereka. Hmmm…Sepertinya Sakura akan membuat banyak pria patah hati di masa depan, pikir Kakashi.

* * *

Malam yang dingin di Konoha. Kakashi sedikit mengigil, namun bukan suhu dingin yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Kakashi tersenyum kecil seraya menatap Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang terlihat kesal. Ia tahu betul apa yang berhasil membuat Sasuke, sang mantan nuke-nin berusia 16 tahun itu kesal.

"Ah..terima kasih. Tapi aku…" sayup-sayup Kakashi mendengar suara manis Sakura di balik pintu. Ia pun mendengar suara _baritone_ milik seorang pria, lawan bicara Sakura.

Haruno Sakura, satu-satunya gadis di tim 7, tengah menolak ajakan kencan seorang pria. Ya, pria yang memiliki nyali sebesar gunung sehingga berani menginterupsi makan malam tim 7 demi mengajak Sakura berkencan.

Kibasan _noren_ menarik perhatian Kakashi. Rupanya nona Sakura sudah kembali,"Ah…dia persisten sekali," keluh Sakura seraya kembali duduk.

Kakashi melirik Sasuke sekilas. Ia mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus memberi tahu bahwa hal ini bukan pertama kali terjadi selama ia pergi sebagai _nukenin_. Setidaknya makan malam mereka telah diganggu 5 kali dalam setahun ini. Kakashi tak mau memperkirakan berapa orang pria yang mengungkapkan persaannya pada Sakura. Mungkin 10? 15?

"Lagi Sakura-chan?" suara Naruto membuyarkan pikirannya,"Setiap minggu selalu saja ada pria yang mendekatimu. Kurasa aku perlu segera melamarmu agar pria-pria itu menjauh."

Nah…Setidaknya ada 52 minggu dalam setahun, Kakashi menghitung dalam hati.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Naruto! Kita tidak berteman lagi, jika kau coba-coba melamarku!" balas Sakura judes.

"Hahaha…aku hanya bercanda, Sakura-chaaan!"

Sepanjang malam itu Kakashi melihat Sasuke menggenggam sumpitnya erat-erat hingga buku jarinya memutih.

Ah…Sakura kini kau telah tumbuh menjadi bunga tercantik desa. Tentu banyak serangga yang mendekatimu. Tebakanku benar, pikir Kakashi sambil kembali menyantap ramennya.

* * *

Dua tahun berlalu sejak Uchiha Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa untuk penebusan dosa. Kesibukan sebagai rokudaime membuat Kakashi tak punya banyak waktu untuk anggota tim 7 lainnya. Namun ia telah mendengar banyak mengenai Sasuke yang telah banyak menolong warga dalam pengembaraannya, Naruto yang banyak menyelesaikan misi kelas A dan membantu pembangunan Konoha. Dan terutama Sakura, yang telah diakui sebagai salah satu ninja medis terbaik di dunia. Klinik anak-anak yang didirikan Sakura telah sangat membantu warga desa hingga banyak tawaran yang datang dari berbagai negara untuk bekerja sama. Namun ternyata bukan hanya tawaran kerja saja yang diterima Sakura.

Rokudaime memijat pelipisnya, ia merasa pusing yang teramat sangat akibat sekelompok orang dari Kusagakure yang ada di hadapannya. Surat pemberitahuan yang datang mendadak siang ini sudah cukup membuat Kakashi khawatir, terlebih surat tersebut menyebut bahwa utusan petinggi Kusagakure akan segera tiba ke Konoha. Ia dan Shikamaru mengira bahwa mereka akan membahas sengketa wilayah di perbatasan Negara Api dan Kusagakure. Namun ternyata…bukan.

"…oleh sebab itu, Tuan Hokage yang terhormat. Kedatangan kami ke Konoha adalah untuk meminta Nona Haruno Sakura sebagai istri untuk Tuan Muda kami," Kakashi mengerenyit mendengar penjelasan tersebut. Utusan Kusagakure menangkap perubahan reaksi Kakashi dan buru-buru menambahkan,"Jangan khawatir. Keluarga Miyanoshita adalah keluarga terpandang dari Kusagakure, kesejahteraan Nona Haruno akan terjamin"

"Ano…," Kakashi memikirkan kalimat yang pantas untuk masalah ini,"Untuk itu sebaiknya anda langsung bertanya pada Nona Sakura. Pemerintah Desa tidak ada hubungannya dengan permasalahan pribadi dari Haruno Sakura. Haha…"

Kakashi melirik singkat ke arah Shikamaru yang memejamkan matanya, alisnya mengkerut dan bibirnya datar, ekspresi yang ditunjukannya ketika ia sedang serius berpikir,"Apakah kau bisa mengantarkan tamu kita ke kediaman Haruno, Shikamaru?"

Ekspresi Shikamaru melunak dan perlahan ia membuka matanya,"Baiklah. Akan saya antarkan. Tapi…Apakah anda bersedia menunggu 10 menit di ruang tunggu? Karena ada yang perlu saya bicarakan dengan Hokage."

"Sungguh diluar dugaan…," kata Kakashi ketika utusan Kusagakure keluar dari ruang kerjanya,"Lagi-lagi Haruno Sakura…"

"Hokage-sama, ini adalah tawaran ketiga dalam bulan ini," Shikamaru menegaskan.

"Aku tahu, Shikamaru. Mereka semua datang pada Hokage terlebih dahulu. Tentu kita tahu apa jawaban Sakura, tapi sebaiknya mereka mendengar langsung dari mulutnya."

"Ano sa…Saya rasa pria memiliki cara berbeda untuk menghadapi penolakan, Hokage-sama. Sebagian akan menerima dengan lapang dada namun sebagian korban lainnya akan terus berusaha untuk memperoleh pujaan hatinya," Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal,"Sudahkah anda membaca laporan dari Rumah Sakit?"

Kakashi mengangguk pelan,"Anggaran yang sangat besar untuk situasi yang damai ini. Perlukah mereka membeli peralatan sebanyak itu?"

"Ya, tentu. Apalagi setelah peralatan mereka rusak karena perkelahian itu," jawab Shikamaru santai.

Kakashi menoleh heran. Ia tak mendengar ada perkelahian di rumah sakit,"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sepertinya para lelaki itu bukan hanya menyukai mantan muridmu, Hokage-sama. Lebih tepatnya mereka tergila-gila,"Shikamaru nyengir kemudian melanjutkan,"Seminggu yang lalu, tidak kurang dari 25 pria asal Konoha dan negara lain datang ke rumah sakit dan berpura-pura sakit. Tentu mereka meminta hal yang sama, yaitu dirawat langsung oleh Dokter Haruno. Sayangnya peristiwa ini berakhir dengan baku hantam untuk berebut perhatian dari Haruno Sakura. Sebagian berhasil merusak peralatan dan fasilitas rumah sakit."

Kakashi terkejut.

"Ya, Hokage-sama. Anggaran rumah sakit tersebut untuk mengganti semua fasilitas yang rusak," Shikamaru nyengir semakin lebar,"Saya rasa ini bukan anggaran yang terakhir jika Haruno Sakura belum berencana untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat."

Melihat ekspresi Kakashi, Shikamaru tersenyum seraya membungkuk memberi hormat,"Baiklah. Sekarang saya pamit untuk mengantarkan tamu ke kediaman Haruno Sakura."

Kakashi masih diam mematung sambil memandang punggung Shikamaru menjauh.

Fasilitas Rumah Sakit rusak karena baku hantam yang tak penting? Karena Haruno Sakura? Mantan murid tersayangnya? Kakashi mengusap rambutnya malas. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu bukan? Tentu ia harus mengusir kawanan lebah ini dari bunga tercantik Konoha. Ia tak mau fasilitas publik lainnya rusak.

Sang Rokudaime menghela napas, perlahan ia mengambil pena dan kertas. Seraya memejamkan matanya, ia menyusun sederet kalimat untuk surat yang akan ditulisnya. Samar-samar suara burung gagak terdengar menandakan hari mulai senja. Pria berambut perak ini membuka matanya dan mulai menulis…

"_Ne, Sasuke. Tahukah kau…."_

* * *

**-OWARI -**

_Noren_ adalah kain pembatas yang biasa ada di pintu-pintu restaurant atau toko Jepang bergaya tradisional


End file.
